What if…
by Crystal Sora
Summary: What would of happen if Ryou and Malik where taken as well [On hold]


Hiya and welcome to this the story that I have posted on my birthday, this is the story that I had asked about in a poll on my profile, you will not need to read 'Pain and Suffering' which this story is based on to understand, some bit of it will come from it but I'll be nothing like it…I hope

Part: 1

Beta by: Sliferservant

Warnings: none in this chapter

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairings: you should know by now

Rating: T (may go up)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh;

Description: What would of happen if Ryou and Malik where taken as well

**

* * *

**

What if…

4 Years Have Come To Past

_4 years ago it happened, and yet it felt like it only happened yesterday. Still, the incident was fresh in Yami's mind, he didn't know what had come over him to say those things, after he had said them and he had ran off, he went after him to say that he was sorry and he didn't know what had come over him and that none of it was true, yet after hours of searching, he wasn't found, it was after this, he realized that he loved him._

Seto looked at Yami, who was looking out of the class room window, Seto had never seen Yami in such a state, according to Joey, he was worse off than after Yugi's soul was taken by the seal, someone had to be with him just encase he did something drastic, his eyes where always dull and tired, he looked dreadful, as did Bakura and Marik.

_For 2 years it was Yami who had suffered the loss of a loved one, his friends tried to comfort him, all they were met with was 'I don't want your pity, you don't know what it's like to have the one you love, taken from you and to have been the one to have caused it.' Every time he said that, tears were present, they were either collecting in his eyes or falling down his face, for those 2 years he was alone, until that fateful day just days after his disappearance, 2 others were taken, no argument, they just never came home._

Every time Seto saw Yami, he felt sorry for him, it was the small chance that Yugi might come home, that kept him from killing himself, he looked as he always did, but you had to see beyond that look to know he was hurting inside, Seto could understand as much as Bakura and Marik now did, but if Joey was taken, which he wished would never happen, he'd understand.

_What did the 3 that were taken have in common; all 3 were 'lights' and were taken from their 'darks' although one good thing came from it (if you can see it that way) and that was that the 3 darks who once hated one or the other or both had been brought together, as they had 1 thing in common and that was each one had lost their light, the one they loved the most._

Seto turned his attention from Yami to Joey who was asleep on his desk, 'Poor mutt' he thought 'It's that stupid nightmare he keeps having that's causing him to fall sleep at school, and on top of that, he wont tell me what it's about.'

The bell rang for the final time, for the gang, well Seto, Joey, Yami, Bakura and Marik, they would never have to set foot in a class room again, as happy as it should be, they went as 3 of their friends wasn't with them, Yugi, Ryou and Malik who would have been acting like they'd been given sugar, Yami, Bakura and Marik knew they hadn't done well in their exams, the worry of their aibou's disappearances kept them from doing well, but none the less, Seto had given them a job a Kaiba Corp, to help with things, not that it did much good.

--

In a small wooden shack that looked to have been abandoned, 2 human shaped figures could be seen hidden inside; it was leaning against the wooden wall while the other was sitting on an old work bench, watching the others.

"A storm is coming Malik, are you sure we should be travelling in it?"

"You know as well as I do Ryou, Teana told us to get back as soon as possible, 'Hikari' only managed to keep them at bay for so long, there's no telling how long it'll take them to recover, and try and find us, we're gonna have to take our chances in the storm."

"I guess you're right, there's no telling when they'll be back, plus our Yami's will be waiting and I've missed mine and I want to get back to him as soon as possible."

"So do I Ryou, so do I."

--

_Storms became common in Domino ever since Yugi's disappearance, not that many people noticed since most of the time they were running home to get out of the rain, but for Yami, Bakura and Marik they did no such thing as run, they walked allowing the rain to hide their tears, sure by the time they got home they where soaked but it calmed them, and every time a storm came they swore they could hear their lights saying things that they'd be home soon, but for Yami that had stopped 1 year ago, yet he had hope that one day he'd hear it again or may have Yugi in his arms loving him as much as he loved him, or just having Yugi back would do nicely._

The moon was now high in the sky, dark clouds soon began to cover it, blocking out it's light that shone onto the towns and cities below, a figure was sat upon the edge of a cliff near Domino, his bat like wings were out in a way that made the figure look like a gargoyle, a wolf was sitting next to the figure doing the same as the figure. Soon rain began to fall and yet they did nothing.

Outside the shack, Ryou and Malik stood out the rain.

"We'd better head off now before it gets worse."

"Yeah we should."

Both of them closed their eyes and a pair of bat wings sprouted out of their backs, both then bent down slightly and with a big flap of their wings, they took off into the storm.

--

Thunder and lighting, rumbling and flashing every so often, the rain came crashing down, onto the figure, making the figures clothes cling to it like a second skin, his long hair stuck to him, some hang down around his face, his bangs that framed his face were now covering his eyes just barely, also the rain while making his body wet, was just sliding off of his bat like wings, the wolf's fur was drenched as well and still they just sat there watching, waiting, it was some time until they spotted the ones they were waiting for to fly past them. The wolf turned its head to the other and through the special bond they had it spoke.

--It looks like they're on their way back--

--

Meanwhile in Domino

Yami was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his mind was focused on Yugi so he couldn't sleep, in his left hand was the missing poster that could be found around Domino.

The poster said,

MISSING  
Name: Yugi Mutou  
Date of Disappearance: 6 Oct 2004  
Place of Disappearance: Domino City, Japan  
Age when Missing: 16  
If found or have any information, please report immediately to the authorities.

Most people believed he was kidnapped; others believed he was murdered. Many believed he had run away to America. Everyone expected, a fair few agreed on one thing, though; wherever he was, he most likely wasn't coming back, Yami didn't believe any of it, he knew that Yugi would be back, one day…he hoped.

Marik and Bakura was also doing the same as Yami, but the posters that they had, had their light's names instead of Yugi's and the date was 10 Oct 2006, just 4 days and 2 years after Yugi's.

As if things could get anymore weird and depressing at the Kaiba mansion, Joey's nightmare would soon be starting, did his nightmare have some information that'll help everyone? Or is it a vision of what was yet to come…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's short, I didn't want to give all of it away, please tell me what you think by reviewing

Crystal Sora Over and Out.


End file.
